


Blank eyes .

by pettytears



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series), Battle for BFDI (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Disturbances, Drabble, Fear, Gore, Multiple Death Attempts, Other, Suicide, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettytears/pseuds/pettytears
Summary: Basically just an angsty Lollipop drabbleTrigger warning sdssfghgf-Requests are open! I have no ideas except random vent shit like this aaaaa
Kudos: 25





	Blank eyes .

Lollipop stood at the edge of a nearby peak. Odd bodies of water and cliffs seemed to be everywhere, you just had to walk, you'd find one eventually. She stared blankly into the abyss, she wanted to jump off, just right now. She felt sick, like something was wrong.   
"Hey?" A voice called out.  
She heard it, but her thoughts were much louder. So it didn't break her eye contact with the void.  
Her foot inched closer to the edge, she stepped, nearly slipping off.  
"Wh- Stop that!?" The voice cried.  
Someone grabbed onto her arm.  
It was Book.  
"W.. What are you doing?" She asked calmly, her voice still shaking. "You weren't gonna ......." The girl swallowed, "Jump? Right?" She finished.  
Lollipop stared back calmly, "of course not," she replied as she pulled her arm away. "Just admiring the view," she lied.  
She was doing that, but as soon as her feet paused on that ledge, something ... happened ...  
Lollipop began to walk away, she looked forward at everyone socializing.  
Wow.  
If she would've done that, everyone would've seen it. That sucks.  
Lollipop's stomach sank.  
Why was she feeling like this? Her visibility was tunneled, she felt suck, her brain felt like it had turned off somehow. What was this?   
Lollipop stopped. She realized she was walking through her whole thought process and was now on the other side of everyone. She sighed and decided to keep going, there was more objects over where she was heading anyway.  
Taco was cutting up paper, Blocky wasn't far from her, he was doing the same. They haven't even spoke, I mean, Taco's probably just bored.   
Lollipop stopped in front of the girl and crouched down. Taco looked up at her.  
"What's up?" She asked calmly as she continued to cut the paper.  
But her crafting was stopped by wrist being grabbed by the other female.  
Lollipop twisted the scissored hand to face her and began drawing it towards herself. Lollipop's blank expression turned to one seemingly more distraught as she drew the scissors closer. She no longer had control over herself.  
Taco tried to pull away, but Lollipop was using what felt like all the force she had. Taco took notice to Lollipop's change in expression.  
"S-Stop!" Taco cried out as she tried to pull back with more strength. Blocky looked over and immediately stood after he realized what she was doing. Lollipop's eyes where fixed on the scissors. The tip of the blade pressed against her chest.  
Blocky began approaching Lolli from behind, he grabbed onto her and twisted her arm in a manner that would cause her to loosen her grip and tumble over.  
Lollipop sat up slowly, everyone in the area was staring at her. She felt sicker than before. Her head spun eerily.   
She looked at Taco.  
Lollipop's face was blank. She could feel tears, but she refused to believe she was crying.  
Lollipop glanced down at the scissors on the grass beneath her. She almost smiled as something else caught her eye.   
Lollipop stood, a few others slowly walked toward her, possibly to sit her back down. But the feeling she had grew too strong, she had to do something. She quickly ran to the right without looking anywhere but down.   
There it was, the bottle of cyanide. She reached for it, but was stopped.  
No, this is going to take too long.  
She instead decided that glass would wrk much b-  
Wait.  
What are you doing?  
Four is gone.  
You won't come back.  
Stop!  
This is insane  
What are y-  
Hey!  
Listen to m-  
She punched the window.  
She stabbed herself repeatedly with a larger shard, gasping painfully at each hole she created. She dropped the piece and looked at her hands. One had been deeply sliced by the glass shard. She fell to her knees. She decided to lay. She looked up at the day sky, it was dark, it looked like night. Suddenly she was sinking into her mind, it felt like she was drowning in the ground she lie on. But no.  
What is wrong with you.  
Why did I.  
...  
Lollipop picked up a voice, it yelled and shrieked. She knew who it was, it was Saw.  
She wanted to maybe explain what had happened. The weird feeling, Book, her thoughts. But she couldn't speak. She felt someone caress her unwounded hand, but before she could reply in any way

It all turned off.


End file.
